1. Field of the Invention
The present invention includes polymer compositions such as polyurethaneureas, polyamides and polyesters. The compositions may be in a variety of forms such as dispersions, powders, fibers, and beads. The compositions are useful in the preparation of many products including health and beauty products such as cosmetics, paint, household products such as fabric care compositions, apparel/footwear and textiles/furnishings.
2. Summary of Related Art
Polymers such as polyurethaneureas, polyamides, and polyesters have historically been used in preparing synthetic fibers. However, these polymers have other properties that may potentially offer benefits beyond the fiber form. Therefore, there is a need for polymer compositions and methods which emphasize these additional advantages.
One example of a suitable form for different polymers is a powder. Fine powders of synthetic polymers such as polyethylenes, polyamides, polyurethanes and polysiloxanes have been used in printing, coating and cosmetic applications. Although many particle size reduction techniques (such as solid state shear pulverization, cryogenic grinding, gas atomization, and high shear mixing and millings) are known in the art and have been applied in producing polymeric powders, the need exists for improved methods to produce fine, uniform particles especially for those elastomeric polymers such as segmented polyurethanes and polyurethaneureas.
There is a need for improved polymer compositions that may provide additional benefits not only for printing, coating, and cosmetic applications, but also for other applications such as painting and fabric care.
Fabric softeners are often used in addition to detergents to impart softness and/or fluffiness to washable fabrics. Fabric softeners also make fabrics feel smooth, decrease static cling, impart a pleasing fragrance, reduce drying time, reduce wrinkling and make ironing easier. However, the benefits of these properties generally decrease over time after washing.
The most common active components are based on long chain fatty type molecules called quaternary ammonium compounds, which are cationic in nature. Therefore, in order to prevent undesired reaction with detergents which may be anionic in nature, fabric softeners are generally introduced during fabric rinsing or drying.
In order to reduce the time and expense of fabric laundering, there is a need for fabric care compositions which may be added simultaneously with the detergent. There is also a need for fabric care compositions which extend the duration of the benefits of fragrance substantiation and ease of care associated with fabric softening compositions.